Music and Melody
Music and Melody is an 2020 American animated anthology film produced by Walt Disney and released to theatres on May 20, 2020. and the sequel to Melody Time (1948). As with its predecessor, the film visualizes Narrator and Singer compositions with various forms of animation introductions. Set pieces are introduced by a variety of celebrities including Jordan Fisher, Billy Connolly, Kelsey Grammer, Mitchel Musso & Emily Osment, Yuri Lowenthal, Selena Gomez, Dora Luz and Disney Chorus. Film segments The film begins with the sound of an paint and crayon tuning and Buddy Clark's introduction from Melody Time. Panels showing various segments from Melody Time. The seven "mini-musical" stories are outlined below: *''Aurore and Aimée'' based on the fairy tale by Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont. A lady had two daughters. Both were beautiful; Aurore, the older, had a good character, but Aimée, the younger, was malevolent. When Aurore was sixteen and Aimée was twelve, the lady began to lose her looks. with narration and singer by actor Selena Gomez. *''Destino'' Destino (Spanish for destiny) was storyboarded by Disney studio artist John Hench and artist Salvador Dalí for eight months in late 1945 and 1946; however production ceased not long after. The Walt Disney Company, then Walt Disney Studios, was plagued by financial woes in the World War II era. Hench compiled a short animation test of about 17 seconds in the hopes of rekindling Disney's interest in the project, but the production was no longer deemed financially viable and put on indefinite hiatus. and features music written by Mexican songwriter Armando Domínguez and performed by Mexican singer Dora Luz. *''MusicVille'' a little boy (alto saxophone), wants to be just like his father (baritone saxophone) but can't seem to stay out of trouble. The Mitchel Musso & Emily Osment provide the singer. *''The Steadfast Tin Soldier'' based on the fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen, This segment was an animated dramatization of the Nutcracker Suite by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, with narration by actor Kelsey Grammer. Each character is represented with a specific musical accompaniment as follows: The Ballerina from Dance of the Reed Flutes, The Tin Soldier from March, Jack-in-the-Box from The Battle and Rat from Russian Dance. *''Bumble Boogie'' the segment is the only one featured in Melody Time and Music and Melody. a surrealistic battle for a solitary bumble bee as he tries to ward off a visual and musical frenzy. The music is courtesy of Freddy Martin And His Orchestra (with Jack Fina playing the piano) and is a swing-jazz variation of Rimsky-Korsakov's Flight of the Bumblebee, which was one of the many pieces considered for inclusion in Fantasia *''Plight of the Bumblebee'' Mickey had put up a stage musical number with Hector the Bee at the Opera House. with narration by actor Yuri Lowenthal. *''A Midsummer Night's Dream'' Lysander, Hermia, Demetrius and Helena compete in Shakespeare's tale of mismatched lovers and a special love potion. with narration by actor Billy Connolly. Cast *Billy Connolly as Narrator (A Midsummer Night's Dream) *Dora Luz and Disney Chorus as Singer (Destino) *Mitchel Musso & Emily Osment as Singer (MusicVille) *Kelsey Grammer as Narrator (The Steadfast Tin Soldier) *Freddy Martin as Musician (Bumble Boogie) *Yuri Lowenthal as Narrator (Plight of the Bumblebee) *Selena Gomez as Narrator and Singer (Aurore and Aimée) *Jordan Fisher – Singer; Narrator *Frank Welker – Bumble Boogie Bee and Hector the Bee *Bret Iwan – Mickey Mouse *Kate Higgins - Aurore, Ballerina and Hermia *Roger Craig Smith - Tin Soldier and Lysander *Dan Fogler - Aurore father, Jack in the Box, Demetrius and Egeus *Tim Curry - Rat, Puck and Theseus *Ginnifer Goodwin - Aimée Gallery : Main article: Music and Melody/Gallery Transcript : Main article: Music and Melody/Transcript Credits : Main article: Music and Melody/Credits' Production Similar to Mary Poppins Returns, the film also uses Duncan Studio. Category:Films Category:2020 films Category:Disney shorts Category:English-language films Category:Justin's Favorite Movies Category:Hans Christian Andersen Category:Based on The Steadfast Tin Soldier Category:Films directed by Will Finn Category:Films directed by Dominique Monféry Category:Films directed by Hendel Butoy Category:Films directed by Jack Kinney Category:Films directed by Stevie Wermers-Skelton Category:Films directed by Kevin Deters Category:Films produced by Walt Disney Category:Films produced by Donald W. Ernst Category:Films produced by Dorothy McKim Category:Films scores by Leigh Harline Category:Films scores by Michael Giacchino Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Disney Princess Category:American musical films